custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Reaper is a mysterious Dark Hunter and a servant of the Dark Brotherhood. Biography Early Life/Dark Hunters Little to nothing is known of Reaper's time before joining the Dark Hunters. Early Dark Hunter records suggest Reaper was present on Odina long before the Shadowed One and Ancient laid claim to it, possibly even before the island's native inhabitants settled there. Unlike Odina's other inhabitants, however, Reaper did not flee from his home, instead remaining aloof within his home atop the island's tallest mountain where, legend has it, he practices the darkest forms of magic. For a time the Shadowed One was determined to drive Reaper away so his ownership of Odina could be absolute, making several attempts to render Reaper's area inhospitable, all of them meeting failure. Finally deciding to face Reaper in person, the Shadowed One set off on his own. Exactly what transpired between the two is unclear, as the Shadowed One later returned looking visibly shaken, and stating that, in exchange for membership into the Dark Hunters, Reaper would be allowed to continue living on Odina. In the years since, the being since codenamed "Reaper" has mostly kept to himself, taking little to no interest in the affairs of his fellow Dark Hunters, interacting with them only when the Shadowed One declares that no other operative will suffice. He has developed a reputation both within the Dark Hunters and outside factions, such as the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose members and servants have openly expressed dread upon the mentioning of his name. Dark Brotherhood Shortly after the formation of a new group known as the Dark Brotherhood, Reaper secretly became one of the higher-ranking allies of the group's leader, Conqueror. Exactly why he chose to activly join with the Dark Brotherhood when he expressed little interest in the Dark Hunters isn't known. What is known is that Reaper has become very loyal to Conqueror, and has acted as the Dark Brotherhood's gatherer of intelligence within the Dark Hunters for nearly the last five hundred years. Teridax's Reign Despite the Shadowed One ordering the Dark Hunters' evacuation of Odina to conquer Xia, Reaper stayed behind to watch over his home. He remained in his mountain dwelling, even after the island was overrun by Rahkshi. More recently, Reaper made his way to one of the Shadowed One's secret vaults hidden within Odina's mountain range, drawn there by the presence of Conqueror and his ally, Scar. He arrived just in time to protect Conqueror from the rampage of Krahtek, a Chimerite that had been locked in stasis on the island. Upon learning of his next mission in service to the Dark Brotherhood, Reaper listened as Krahtek explained the origin of his kind. Upon learning of the Brotherhoods treachery against him and his brothers, Krahtek unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts in anger, prompting Reaper to use his power to shield himself and Scar. Reaper then witnessed Conqueror offering Krahtek a place within the Dark Brotherhood. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Abilities and Traits Reaper is the eptidome of aloofness, as he has never been observed showing anger, joy, empathy or any other form of emotion. He executes his missions and enemies with a cool gate and a neutral expression, never truly engaging with anyone on an emotional level. Despite this, he has proven to be oddly devoted to the Dark Brotherhood leader, Conqueror, going so far as to continue his duties as a Dark Hunter so as to provide intelligence for the Dark Brotherhood. Reaper's most devastating skill is his mere touch: Reaper has been observed killing opponents with a simple touch of his hand. Where he gained such a fearsome ability and exactly how it works is unknown, but it has proven to be exeptionally powerful, dealing out death to a variety of beings. Even members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, beings of pure energy, have fallen prey to Reaper's touch. Reaper's other abilities, their upper limits and whether they truly belong to him or his weapons are sketchy at best. What is known is that he has been described as one of the greates warriors to come out of the Dark Hunters. Though rarely resigning himself to physical combat, Reaper has been observed dispatching multiple opponents at once, cutting them down with little effort. He is also rumored to be a sorcerer or witch doctor of some long-forgotten culture, conjuring dark spells and forces within his home on Odina, though this has yet to be verified. Always stealthy, Reaper never speaks. Whether this is because he cannot or simply wishes not to is unclear, though certain individuals, namely Conqueror, seem to be able to understand what Reaper is communicating to them regardless. Exactly how this works is unknown. Tools Reaper carries a wide variety of tools and weapons, ranging from ancient artifacts to the most advanced technology. His main tool is an ancient relic known as the Staff of Mic'tli. Said to be the weapon of an ancient warrior, the staff has been described as pulsing with otherworldly energies. Reaper can manipulate this energy in a variety of ways: he can create energy shields, fire bolts of power, even conjure portals leading to other worlds. The staff also allows him to increase the range of his "death touch", draining the very life energy of a victim over a large distance. His other weapons include: the Umbral Sword, a Peradion blade that can command the power of shadow; Xian Plasma Blades, Vortixx tech blades that superheat themselves to either cut through objects or produce plasma blasts; a Voltage Grappling Chain, a Protosteel spear head attached to a length of chain capable of producing a potent electrical charge, and a ceremonial Peradion Dagger. He also sports razor-sharp claws. Trivia *Reaper's personality was inspired by that of the Decepticon Soundwave, from the Transformers television series, Transformers Prime. *The Staff of Mic'tli's name is a play on "Mictlantecuhtli", a prominent god of death in Aztec mythology. Appearances *'' Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Dark Hunters Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Characters